


Fornicator

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey, Jade, Nils and Marshall acting like sluts after a show. The title is taken from a Psyclon Nine song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fornicator

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 3964  
> Published: 04/27/2007 Updated: 04/27/2007

 

 

 

Droplets of sweat flew off the tips of his highlighted hair as Davey shook his head. Just off stage, Smith held out a towel to Davey’s already outstretched hand. Davey was grinning at no one in particular. “Good show,” Smith said and Davey nodded in agreement.

Davey patted his damp hair with the towel as he continued to walk away from the stage. Smith called after him, “Hey, Dave, just hang that on your dick to dry when you’re through with it.” Davey glanced down and saw his still prominent erection. “Oh, shit,” he sighed. He knew he should be embarrassed but honestly, he wasn’t.

He slung the towel around his shoulders and turned the corner, nearly colliding with Nils, who reflexively put a hand on Davey’s chest to stop him. They instantly recognized each other and gave a burst of surprised laughter, both apologizing.

Davey closed his hand over Nils’ on his chest and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “You made it,” Davey smiled. “Of course I did. San Bernadino’s not far,” Nils smiled back. They stood there grinning at each other for a few moments.

Nils noticed Davey was still lightly panting from the exertion of performance. He’d really given his all that night. Nils found it very sexy. He stepped even closer and said, “You were great tonight.” There was something seductive in Nils’ tone. Davey nodded silently, suddenly aware he was still hard and Nils’ closeness wasn’t helping.

Nils glanced over his shoulder and looked down the deserted, darkened hallway where they’d stopped. He closed his hand on Davey’s chest, fisting the damp material of his tshirt. Almost imperceptibly, he began to walk backwards towards the darkness, bringing Davey with him.

“Where are the rest of the guys?” he asked softly, still with that hint of seduction in his deep voice.

“Dressing room, I suppose.”

“Well then, we can’t go there, can we?” He slid his other hand over Davey’s crotch and heard his breath catch. Nils hooked two fingers through Davey’s belt loop and quickened their retreat into the dim corridor. It was by no means empty. It was cluttered on both sides with all manner of equipment and junk.

Nils stopped abruptly and pulled Davey behind a stack of boxes. He spun around so Davey’s back was against the wall. He wound both arms around Davey’s neck and bent his head down slightly to kiss him, compensating for the slight height differential.

Davey relaxed into the kiss, lazily running his tongue over Nils’ lower lip before venturing inside his mouth which tasted like cinnamon gum. Like Jade.

‘Oh shit. Jade.’ Jade had made it clear during the show that he wanted to hook up afterwards. Davey teased him about how being on the downlow was going to come back and bite him in the ass sometime and Jade always swore they’d never do it again. He’d swear it until he couldn’t resist the temptation of Davey’s graceful body anymore and asked for it.

‘Well, he’ll understand when I tell him Nils showed up after all. I’ll make it up to him later.’ Davey dismissed Jade from his mind and gave Nils his full attention. He was with his beautiful Nils and he was glad. Davey wrapped his arms around Nils’ torso and squeezed him tight while deepening their kiss.

“Know what I was thinking about all during the show?,” Nils whispered.

“What?”

“What I was going to do about this afterwards,” he smiled slyly while rubbing his palm over Davey’s hard-on.

Davey’s eyes took on a mischievous glint. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Nils nimble fingers quickly unfastened the button of Davey’s pants and opened the zipper. He pushed them down over his hips, rolling them down past where they clung to his sweaty thighs. He wrapped a hand around Davey’s penis and stroked it upward over his abdomen. Davey quietly moaned into Nils’ mouth.

Nils broke their kiss and dropped to his knees. Davey knew where this was going. He wondered if they should be taking a risk like this but he had no intention of stopping Nils from taking him into his warm, wet mouth.

For his part, Nils knew they should be quick but he took the time to lick all along the underside length of Davey’s cock. He pulled back and held just the head between his lips, his tongue gently massaging the frenum connecting it to the shaft before running the tip of it over Davey‘s piercing. Davey was resting his hands on Nils’ shoulders and couldn’t help curling his fingernails into them.

“Oh, fuck, babe,” Davey breathed out as Nils began to work his lips down Davey’s cock, steadily engulfing the entire length as he relaxed his throat muscles and adjusted his angle. “Ahhh, that’s so good,” Davey encouraged him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to talk soon as Nils began to slide up and down his shaft with his cheeks hollowed for suction.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nero, aka Marshall Carnage, frontman of the band Psyclon Nine, had opened his mouth to call out Davey’s name when he realized Davey wasn’t walking into that dark hallway alone. In fact, there was a hand grabbing the fabric over his chest, pulling him along. Davey’s expression had been one of willingness, happiness, in fact. Marshall put two and two together and concluded that Davey was about to get an aftershow quickie. He was dying of curiosity to know who the lucky bastard (or bitch) was.

He knew Davey was too smart to do fans, especially at the venue. It had to be someone he trusted for him to take the risk. Nero had already stopped by the dressing room and greeted Adam and Hunter, neither of whom knew where Davey or Jade were. Could it be…Jade? There had been very little interaction between the two men on stage. Hunter had gotten most of Davey’s attention and it was Adam who stood by his side at the end, their hands raised in farewell to the audience screaming for more.

Maybe that was just it. Davey and Jade purposely avoided each other during a show where they planned to hookup afterward, he guessed. He was congratulating himself on figuring out their little secret when he saw none other than Jade approaching him.

“Hey, Marshall, good to see you. You look great.” Although definitely not his thing, Jade admired Nero’s style, both onstage and off. He could’ve complimented his outfit more but he didn’t want to sound too gay.

With his black tshirt clinging to his chest with perspiration and his mulhawk a ruffled mess from the hurried toweling he’d given it, Nero thought the older man looked hot. Jade began to feel slightly uncomfortable under Nero’s intense gaze and asked, “Have you seen Davey?”

‘Uh huh, bet they were planning a hookup,’ Nero smiled to himself. Oh, this would be fun. He’d use Jade to flush out Davey’s mystery date.

“Yeah, he’s down there.” Nero lifted an elegant hand and pointed a thumb back over his shoulder.

“You sure?” Jade raised an eyebrow, straining to see down the seemingly empty hallway.

“Sure. Saw him with my own eyes.” Nero was trying hard not to grin.

“Well, okay. See you…later, then.” Jade sauntered into the dark, uncertain.

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Nero thought about how good it was going to be when the flustered stranger came running out of there.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jade began to seriously doubt that Nero had told him the truth and suspected he was setting him up for some kind of prank. Nero often behaved as impish as he looked. ‘I’m probably about to get jumped by Rotny or somebody.’ Jade stopped and listened closely for any hint of a surprise attack.

He heard sounds nearby. They were familiar. It was Davey’s voice and the sounds were ones he made in the throes of passion. ‘That slut. That’s why he stood me up. He’s hooked up with someone else.’

Jade was genuinely disappointed - and insulted. He hadn’t believed Davey would choose someone else over him. Hadn’t Davey said that their aftershow hookups would continue until Jade put a stop to them? That Jade would have to be the strong one and control the situation because Davey intended to be greedy and take all Jade would give him?

Jade had to know who had won Davey’s affections so quickly and he wasn’t willing to wait it out like Marshall. He stealthily inched closer to the sounds until Davey’s face came into view. He was obviously enjoying himself - mouth open, softly moaning, head lolled to one side with eyes closed. Jade took one more step to see who was below Davey. He bumped into boxes stacked haphazardly, startling both Davey and his partner. They jumped and stared at Jade.

“Nils! It’s just you.” Jade felt better, understanding why Davey had been obligated to put out for his “boyfriend.” It occurred to him that this could be a win-win situation. He sidled up to Davey and slid an arm around his waist. He leaned in and flicked the corner of Davey’s mouth with the tip of his tongue.

“Couldn’t wait for me, huh? That’s all right. I’m here now.” He moved his hand down from Davey’s waist over his rounded buttocks and boldly pressed the pad of his thumb against Davey’s anal pucker, making Davey gasp.

“You’re…you’re kidding, right?” Davey asked, wide-eyed. For his answer, Jade pushed his thumb harder against Davey’s entrance and ran his tongue over Davey‘s parted lips.

“Please, Dave. I want you, need you. You want me, too.” Jade breathed into Davey’s ear. Jade unzipped his pants and took out his semi-hard cock and rubbed it over Davey’s hip while continuing to exert pressure against his entrance with his finger.

“Yesss…” Davey’s eyelids had fluttered shut again.

Nils still knelt at Davey’s feet, watching all this with interest. ‘This could work,’ he calculated as he gently massaged Davey’s erection and balls, hesitating about whether to continue the blowjob.

“Got any lube, babe?” Davey asked Jade in hushed tones.

“Ahhh, fuck, no…”

Davey’s eyes flashed open. “Jesus fucking christ, Jade! Why can’t you remember it every once in awhile? Why is it always me who has to carry it around - just in case the mood strikes you?!”

“Shhh, Davey, I’m sorry, I promise I will…”

Nils interrupted their bickering before all eroticism was completely lost. He grabbed Jade’s hip and pulled him toward him. “Teamwork, guys,” he smiled and wrapped his hand around Jade‘s softening cock, Davey’s fit of temper having had a withering effect. Nils brought it to his mouth and began to lick and gently suck him hard, using all the saliva he could muster. He stroked Davey steadily while he worked Jade with his mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled back from Jade, pushed Davey’s pants all the way down to his ankles and said, “There. Hard and wet. Go for it.”

Davey allowed Nils to pull him forward as Jade slid in behind him against the wall. Jade immediately reached down and placed the head of his cock at Davey’s entrance.

“What, no prep?” Davey demanded.

In a flash of motion, Jade wrapped one arm tight around Davey’s waist and clamped his other hand over Davey’s mouth.

“Not this time,” Jade mumbled into Davey’s ear as he violently entered Davey’s body. Nils sucked Davey’s cock feverishly in an attempt to distract him from the pain. Even so, Davey’s cry would’ve been heard down the hall if Jade hadn’t covered his mouth.

Jade held very still, letting Davey adjust, physically and emotionally. “I’m sorry, Davey, it’s just better to get it over with. Forgive me…” He gently kissed Davey’s neck and lightly rubbed over his nipples under his tshirt.

Davey recovered quickly under the two men’s ministrations. “Whatever. Just fuck me, you prick.” Jade smiled to himself. ‘That’s the Dave I know and love.’ He moved his hips, slowly stretching Davey. Davey hissed, whimpering, “Jade, it hurts…” The pants around his ankles prevented him from opening his legs wide. The increased tightness felt fantastic to Jade but it was challenging Davey’s comfort level.

Wanting to comfort Davey, Nils stood and pressed the length of his body against him, grinding his clothed erection against Davey’s naked one. He kissed him deeply, holding him by the shoulders. Jade’s hands were clasping his hipbones and he tried to pull nearly out and re-enter him but he had no room to maneuver, smashed against the wall as he was. “Both of you, step away and give me some space to move in.”

Nils took a step backward, bringing a shuffling Davey with him, leaving Jade behind and Davey suddenly empty. He didn‘t like that and groaned in frustration. Jade had the freedom he wanted to change the angle of entry and increase the speed . He bent his knees slightly and thrust hard into Davey. As he’d hoped, he hit Davey just right. He gave a little jump, then he pushed his ass back on Jade. “More like that,” he growled wantonly.

Nils couldn’t believe how arousing it was to be kissing Davey like this while Jade fucked him. He ran his hands all over Davey’s body but allowed Jade to claim his hips, his insanely long, strong fingers no doubt bruising them.

Davey was overwhelmed by pleasurable sensations coming from every direction it seemed. Jade’s deep, rapid thrusts were bringing them both quickly near orgasm so Nils once again dropped to his knees and took Davey into his mouth, eager to accept his cum.

To stop himself from screaming during his hard climax, Davey panted through his open mouth, nearly hyperventilating. Jade uttered some curses against the nape of Davey’s sweaty neck, as was his habit during an especially powerful release. Davey smiled through gritted teeth as he felt Jade held captive inside him, his muscles refusing to relax and let him go.

Finally Jade slumped back against the wall. Davey became aware of a quiet whimpering below him and realized he still had his fingers locked into Nils’ short hair, unintentionally pulling it. He swung his hips away from Nils’ face and pulled him to his feet. He pecked him on the lips and said, “Thank you, love, that was amazing.”

Jade leaned forward and dug his chin into the hollow of Davey’s clavicle, pouting. Davey glanced at him and chuckled. He reached an arm over his head and ruffled Jade’s hair awkwardly. “And you…what can I say?”

“You can say I was amazing, too.” Jade smiled goodnaturedly into Nils’ eyes, just inches away over Davey’s shoulder.

“He was. I’ll vouch for him,” Nils said, nodding his head enthusiastically as if he had to convince Davey. Davey snickered at the two of them.

Suddenly Jade stiffened. “My god, Dave, we were supposed to meet Nick and his crew after the show. I just remembered!”

“That’s great, Jade, just fucking great! You cannot use both your dick and your brain at the same time, can you? And I must shower first! I can’t go walking around with a cum-stain on the seat of my pants. Jezuz!” Jade knew he dare not laugh but Davey’s colorful description struck him as so funny.

Davey nearly knocked Nils out of the way as he leaned over to hoist his pants up, carefully tucking himself in before zipping them closed, not bothering with the button. He placed both palms on Nils’ cheeks and tenderly said, “I’m sorry to rush off like this. You’re staying with me tonight and I’ll make it up to you.”

Nils took one last, quick kiss. “It’s cool. But I will be holding you to your promise.”

Jade was tugging on Davey’s arm, pulling him away from Nils and up the hallway. He flashed a toothy grin at Nils and said, “Later, Slin. Thanks, it was fun.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Marshall gaped as Jade and Davey emerged from the hallway. They had certainly took their time - and where was the person who had dragged Davey down there in the first place? Marshall was beginning to think he’d taken one too many of those little pills he kept in a bottle around his neck.

As they approached him Davey greeted him in surprise and tried to walk towards him but Jade’s grip on his bicep was insistent and held him back.

“Davey! Who…?” Marshall didn’t know how to ask and it suddenly seemed none of his business. Davey misinterpreted his confusion for disappointment and called back to him, “Find Lou’s after-party! See you there!”

Davey had enough of Jade’s bullying and jerked his arm away from him, then cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. Jade rubbed the spot and snorted in laughter. As always, the sound made Davey laugh and he fell in step with Jade, linking their arms. He leaned his head on Jade’s bony shoulder for a moment before straightening as they were approached by a small group of fortunate fans with all-access passes, brandishing sharpies.

Marshall stamped out his contraband cigarette and turned towards the dark hallway. He was going to solve this little mystery once and for all.

He slunk down the corridor, keeping close to the wall. Sure enough he saw a figure just on the other side of a stack of boxes. The person was panting loudly and…masturbating. It was a guy, completely unaware of his surroundings at the moment. Marshall focused on the face. It was Nils, that model from L.A. that was rumored to be Davey’s favored one.

What a pretty face it was, too. And his cock wasn’t bad either, from what Marshall could see.

“Uhhh…” Marshall began.

Nils froze, a look of utter embarrassment on his face. He stared at Marshall, blue eyes wide. His brain registered that he knew him as one of Davey’s musician friends.

“Umm. Did he just leave you like that? Wow, what a dickhead.”

Nils wasn’t moving so Marshall edged in closer. He placed one hand on the wall beside Nils’ head and leaned in close.

“You’re Nils, right? I’m Nero. I’m a friend of Davey’s, too - just a friend. I saw Jade dragging him away but I didn’t see who brought him here. It was you.” Marshall ran a slender finger along Nils’ bottom lip as he spoke, stopping to tap it lightly in the center at the word “you.”

Nils’ mouth was still slightly open in shock and lust. He nearly darted out his tongue to touch Marshall’s fingertip as it lingered. ‘What the fuck am I thinking? This is getting out of control. Jade was one thing but this is something else,’ Nils chided himself.

Nils broke eye contact and felt for the waist of his pants, preparing to tuck himself in and close them. His hands were arrested by Marshall’s. “Don’t.”

Marshall placed Nils’ hands on his waist. Nils couldn’t resist fitting them into its warm curve. Nils remembered all the photos he’d seen of him performing in his opaque tights, the transparent material barely covering his groin.

He’d admired Marshall’s lithe figure, envious of the petite rounded ass, shapely hips and well-defined waist. His hands began to wander to those places as he looked into Marshall’s eyes. Marshall smirked at Nils’ neediness, knowing how willing his body was, even if his mind resisted.

Marshall kissed him, neither closing their eyes completely. Marshall snaked this tongue into Nils’ mouth and smiled around the kiss when he recognized the taste there.

It encouraged him to say, “Ya know, I’m not gay…but I like to suck dick. I’m good at it, too.” Nils closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall in surrender.

Marshall’s hands had been resting on Nils shoulders. He dragged them down Nils’ body as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. He took Nils’ cock into his hand and stroked it, rubbing his thumb in the warm fluid already gathered at the tip. Nils moaned and knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Marshall decided Nils had been teased long enough. He wrapped his lips around his cock, curling his moist lips over his teeth. In one smooth motion, he went down the length of it, until his nose was nearly touching the soft skin at its base and it was pressed against the back of his throat. Marshall reminded himself to breathe and relax.

He slowly pulled back along the length of it, letting his teeth graze the skin ever so slightly. Nils hissed. Marshall stopped when he held just the head in his mouth and rolled his tongue all around it, making Nils wriggle his hips impatiently and release a bit of pre-cum. Marshall lapped at it and Nils whispered, “Oh, oh, oh…christ!”

Marshall smiled to himself and began to suck Nils in earnest, his mouth working up and down the length of him. The double liprings pressed into Nils’ cock on both sides. Nils groaned. He fisted the dreads on top of Marshall’s head with one hand and wrapped the other around the back . He immobilized his head as he gently thrust in and out of his mouth.

“I need to cum…,” Nils nearly whined. Marshall moved his head in a circular motion. Nils moaned again. Marshall slipped his hand under Nils’ scrotum and rolled his balls in his palm. In moments, he felt them tighten up against Nils’ body.

Nils moved his hands to Marshall’s shoulders and gripped them tight. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he came hard, his body rigid and shaking. Marshall decided to swallow it all, given the circumstances. He liked to spit on stage for the effect but leaving a puddle of cum on the floor of the hallway was just gross.

He realized Nils was seriously weak in the knees so he stood up and put his arms around him. He pulled him against his chest and chortled, “You all right?”

Nils nodded his head and kissed Marshall’s cheek, feeling the high arch of bone beneath his pursed lips.  
“I…I don’t…” Nils stammered, at a loss in the situation. He didn’t normally do this sort of thing.

“Yeah, I know.” Marshall reassured him. “And you know what else? I need a drink like…well, I dunno but I really need a drink.”

Nils smiled. “Me, too. And a cigarette.”

“Let’s find that party Davey mentioned, grab a beer or six and have a relaxing smoke outside. Then you can latch onto that Havok of yours.” Marshall raised a challenging penciled eyebrow. “You know he’s going to expect you to be all hot for him.”

Nils tossed back his head and laughed as they emerged from the dark hall. “Believe me, that won’t be difficult, not with him.”

 

FIN

  
Nero/Marshall picspam located here:  
http://afislash.com/board/index.php?topic=642.0

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5477>


End file.
